Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical image forming apparatus that prints one copy of images (what is called, trial printing) and then ensures printing the remaining number of copies of the images after a user visually checks the printed images and changes a setting.